Denial
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Kenny's in denial about his feelings for Kyle. Rated T for language. NOTE: I accidentally uploaded the wrong second chapter, but it's fixed now.
1. Empty

Ninth story. Kenny/Kyle, some romance, some angst, tons of storytelling. Same as usual.  
>Sorry for the delay, it was hard to get started on this story; I couldn't find the right words. Hopefully the second chapter will go a bit faster.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny has known Kyle almost his whole life. And for as long as Kyle had known him, Kenny loved doing reckless things: setting things on fire, playing with guns, doing stupid dares and the "Krazy Kenny Show". Kyle loved that about Kenny; he was always happy, always willing to try something new. Kenny, in turn, admired Kyle's intelligence, levelheadedness and caring personality. When they were alone, Kenny used to talk to Kyle about his problems, and Kyle always gave him good advice. Kenny, on the other hand, was always there for Kyle when he needed someone to complain to about his family. It should have been a perfect friendship but, for the past year, they had been growing apart.<br>Shortly after turning 17, Kenny started living the life most of the other kids wished they could have: he had dropped out of school, he was racing in the outskirts of town almost every night, drinking, doing drugs; basically doing whatever he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it.  
>Everyone thought Kenny had it easy, but he was unhappy. He didn't do these things to try and have fun, he did them because he liked Kyle a lot more than he thought he should, and it was messing him up. Initially he had dropped out of school to try and get away from Kyle, to see if that would "stop" his feelings, but it didn't work.<br>A few months ago, Kenny and Kyle stopped talking altogether as a last effort by Kenny to deal with his feelings. Even that didn't work.  
>After all the things he did failed to help, he tried a different approach. He had tried giving up drinking and drugs, but it just made him feel worse, physically and mentally. He had tried doing "heavier" drugs, meditation, massages, acupuncture, etc. Desperate, he tried to kill himself in every way he could think of – blowing himself up, botox, ritual sacrifice, electrocution, cutting his wrists, hanging himself... Nothing worked. He was unhappy with his life, unable to improve it and unable to end it. He couldn't accept that he was gay. In his mind, there was just no way.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle was facing a similar problem. He was surrounded by friends (and Cartman), he had a family, he was smart, but he was still sad.<br>When Kenny and he started to drift apart, he started feeling sad, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. However, when they stopped talking completely, he had been feeling empty, like something had been taken away from him, something that was very important to him, but he couldn't talk to anyone about it. He knew that if anyone knew of his feelings, for another boy nonetheless, he would never hear the end of it. However, no matter what his so called "friends" could do, his parents still scared him more than anything. They would kill him if they even dreamed that he was gay.  
>Thankfully, Kyle was able to hide it... most of the time.<p>

Sheila: So, Kyle, how was school?  
>Kyle: It was fine, mom.<br>Sheila: You know, I can't believe Kenny's parents just let him drop out of school. They must be _the most_ irresponsible parents _in the world_!  
>Kyle: ...Yeah, I guess.<p>

The mere mention of Kenny's name (or any similar name) was enough to get Kyle's heart racing and completely throw him off track. All the memories from growing up together, all the intimate moments, started flashing before his eyes.

Sheila: Oh, Kyle, I forgot to mention, we're going away for a month or so.  
>Kyle: What? Why?<br>Sheila: We're going out of town on vacation.  
>Kyle: Why can't we stay here?<p>

As usual, Kyle's mom gave him a lame excuse and wouldn't discuss it further. Kyle was stuck with being away from his friends for a month, maybe more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stan was lying down next to his phone, waiting for a call from Kyle.<br>Ever since Kenny dropped out of school, Stan was back to being Kyle's best friend/complaint hotline. And considering Kyle's family, it shouldn't take long before he got a call.

"_That must be him._"

Stan gave a long, weary sigh and picked up the phone. It's not that he didn't like that they were back to being best friends, but he also had stuff on his mind, and he couldn't complain about them to Kyle or couldn't deal with them because of the latter's constant calls.

Kyle: Stan! Dude, my mom just told me about this bullshit "vacation" we're taking for the next month, starting tomorrow!  
>Stan: Have you tried asking her to stay over at my house?<br>Kyle: No, but you know how she is... She won't discuss it anymore.  
>Stan: Well... that sucks for you, I guess...<br>Kyle: What could be worse?  
>Stan: Your parents being divorced.<br>Kyle: ...Sorry, Stan.  
>Stan: It's alright. I know what it's like to have a problem and forget that others have them too.<br>Kyle: ...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have... Sorry...

"_The more you say you're sorry the more it loses its meaning._"

Stan: Don't worry about it. Listen, how are you dealing with the whole... Kenny thing? I mean, you guys haven't spoken in months and I know how much you like him...  
>Kyle: ...I'm fine. He said he didn't want to talk to me, so we're not talking anymore. That's all this is.<br>Stan: Which he told you after you told him how you felt. I know how much that hurts.  
>Kyle: I said I'm fine.<br>Stan: ...If you say so.  
>Kyle: Listen, my mom is calling me downstairs. I gotta go.<br>Stan: Alright. Bye, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Bye, Stan.<p>

Kyle had to lie to his friend so he wouldn't hear his sobs. Stan had touched a sensitive point: No matter how much Kyle loved Kenny, he didn't love him back and he never would. It was the one thing Kyle tried to ignore about Kenny. Unfortunately, he wasn't always able to do it. Kyle lied down on his bed and kept on sobbing, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother. However, Ike knew there was only one thing Kyle cried about and, although it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, it was something he needed help with.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kyle woke up earlier than usual so he could say goodbye to Stan before leaving.<p>

Kyle: I'm leaving in a few minutes... Just wanted to say goodbye.  
>Stan: Are you sure you can't convince your mom to stay over? My mom wouldn't mind.<br>Kyle: Yeah, I'm sure...  
>Sheila: Come on Kyle, we have to go!<p>

"_Just give me a second!_"

Kyle gave Stan a short "goodbye" hug and got into the car with his family. He looked at Stan, who was waving him goodbye until they left.

"_Poor Kyle..._"

* * *

><p>Kyle came back a month later, a few days before school started again. The first thing he did after unpacking was go to Stan's house. During his absence, he decided he was going to start talking to Kenny again, regardless of what he told him before. He was tired of Kenny acting like such a pussy.<br>So Kyle liked him. That didn't meant they couldn't still be friends. However, he wanted some advice on how to approach Kenny, and Stan was perfect for that.

Kyle: Hey, Stan, I'm back.  
>Stan: Yeah, I saw your mom drive by here. How was it?<br>Kyle: Boring. How was South Park?  
>Stan: Um... Same as ever, I guess...<br>Kyle: Listen, I need your advice on something...

"_Please don't let it be Kenny related..._"

Kyle: It's about Kenny. I decided to go talk to him. He's being such a pussy about this. So what if I like him? It's not my problem he can't deal with it.  
>Stan: ...I don't think you should go talk to him.<br>Kyle: Why not?  
>Stan: ...Just don't do it, trust me. Kenny's...<br>Kyle: ...Yes?

Stan remained quiet. He knew that if he told Kyle the truth, he wouldn't like it.

Kyle: Stan, whatever it is, I can take it.  
>Stan: Kenny's got a girlfriend.<p>

Kyle wasn't expecting this. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do it in front of his friend. He had to be strong.

Kyle: ...That's it?  
>Stan: What do you mean "That's it"?<br>Kyle: What do you think I mean? Did you expect me to fall down like a house of cards or something? I can handle it.  
>Stan: I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to-<br>Kyle: To not act like a pussy?  
>Stan: ...I didn't say that.<p>

"_No need._"

Kyle: So, how should I talk to Kenny?  
>Stan: I dunno... I guess you should just be honest with him. Tell him that you still want to be friends and that you won't take "no" for an answer. The worst that can happen is that you end up where you are now.<p>

"_Why didn't __**I**__ think of that?_"

Kyle: Alright, thanks. I gotta go back now, my mom doesn't know I left and she'll be back any minute now.  
>Stan: OK. Bye, Kyle.<br>Stan: Bye.

Kyle left and walked back home slowly, knowing that Stan would probably be watching him from his bedroom window, trying to see if there was anything that indicated how Kyle was feeling. However, Stan had other plans. He grabbed his phone and called the person who told him about Kyle's feelings for Kenny in the first place – Ike.

Stan: Hey, Ike. Welcome back to South Park.  
>Ike: Hi, Stan. Thanks. I assume my brother has already talked to you about his decision?<br>Stan: Yeah.  
>Ike: What did you tell him?<br>Stan: I told him the truth. Kenny has a girlfriend now.  
>Ike: ...How did he take it?<br>Stan: Pretty well, actually... It was kinda creepy.

"_Right. He's probably gonna cry himself to sleep again._"

Ike: Are you sure he's alright? You know how Kyle is...  
>Stan: He seemed fine. He told me not to worry about him, that he wasn't gonna "fall like a house of cards".<br>Ike: ...I really don't believe that.  
>Stan: Are you gonna talk to him about it or something?<br>Ike: ...Or something.  
>Stan: Don't do anything stupid.<br>Ike: Goodbye, Stan.  
>Stan: Bye.<p>

Ike found out about his brother's feelings for Kenny by accident, but he immediately wanted to help him. However, the first time he mentioned Kenny and his feelings for him, Kyle told him not to talk about it to anyone, not even Kyle himself. Fortunately, Ike knew where Kyle hid his diary. He was violating his brother's privacy, and he knew he shouldn't, but it was the only way he could have an insight into how Kyle was doing.

* * *

><p>Kyle arrived a few minutes after Ike and Stan finished the phone call. He went straight into his room and locked the door. He was having a hard time holding back his tears, so he started listening to music while lying down on his bed. It was very loud, but Ike was the only one home, so he didn't care.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kenny was spending time with his new girlfriend, Bebe. The other girls thought she was just dating Kenny because of his looks; it was the only reason she would date someone she claimed she didn't like, but Kenny didn't care. He just wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't gay.<br>Bebe, on the other hand, really did like Kenny, although not as much as Kyle. He told her he loved her multiple times per day, but he didn't. To him these were just words he said to try and convince himself that he meant them. However, like everything else he had tried, it didn't work. He felt miserable and it was obvious to Bebe that he wasn't happy with her, or at least not as happy as he should've been. She didn't know why, though, so she just kept on trying to make him happy, doing everything she could think of.  
>Unfortunately, nothing she tried worked so she tried talking to all of Kenny's friends, but nobody knew anything. There was only one person left who should have the answer – Cartman. She (and the rest of the school) didn't like Cartman very much, but she cared about Kenny enough to go talk to him. She was going to do it tomorrow at school, and she was going to force him to tell her the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I will start the second chapter later today, as I have some personal stuff to take care of.<p> 


	2. Give Up

Final chapter. Read and enjoy.

**To anyone who tried to read this and was completely confused: I accidentally added the final chapter of my eighth story instead of this one. It won't happen again.**

* * *

><p>Kenny was staring at Bebe, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. She looked like she was focused intensely on something and whatever it was, it wasn't good.<p>

Kenny: What's on your mind?  
>Bebe: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.<p>

Kenny knew that, usually, when a person tells someone else not to worry, that's when you need to start worrying. He thought she was planning on breaking up with him, and he couldn't handle that. Like Bebe, he was planning on calling her friends to see what she was gonna do.

Bebe: Listen, Ken, I gotta go now. My mom told me to go home early. Sorry.  
>Kenny: That's alright, Bebe. You know I love you, right?<br>Bebe: ...I know. I love you too.

Bebe gave Kenny a short kiss and left. Kenny felt bad about himself for intentionally deceiving her, but he didn't think he had any other choice. He now felt as empty as Kyle did when they stopped talking to each other. He was so concerned with himself he lied and manipulated one of his friends into dating him. He felt like he didn't deserve anyone because of that. Not Bebe, not Kyle, not anyone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle was feeling a bit better. He complained about Kenny not being able to deal with his feelings for him, but now he was the one not being able to deal with Kenny's feelings for someone else. He decided to congratulate Kenny on his new girlfriend and get it over with, but he couldn't do it today. First he was going to Bebe's to talk to her. He wasn't ready to face Kenny directly.<br>Kyle was getting ready to leave when his mother came back home. He knew she probably wouldn't let him leave until he ran some errands for her, but he had to give it a try.

Kyle: Mom, I gotta go somewhere now. Is that alright?  
>Sheila: You still need to go to-<br>Ike: Don't worry about it, mom. I'll run Kyle's errands.

"_That's not suspicious at all, Ike. How much of an idiot do you think I am?_"

Kyle: No, that's alright, Ike. Mom's right.  
>Sheila: Kyle! Your brother is offering to do you a favor! It's bad manners not to accept. Now thank your brother.<p>

"_It's bad manners not to accept something from someone who you know is just gonna fuck with you?_"

Kyle: ...Thanks, Ike.  
>Ike: You're welcome, bro.<p>

Kyle put on his orange jacket (which he bought to try and mimic Kenny's parka, as a sign of admiration) and left, still thinking about why Ike was doing this for him. He always assumed his brother wanted to screw with him because of all the things he had done to him when they were kids.  
>He didn't know that, in spite of all that he had done, Ike still cared about him. He didn't know where Kyle was going, but he knew it was important to him, and that was a good enough reason for Ike to help him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle bumped into Bebe on the way to her house and struck up a conversation.<p>

Kyle: Hey, Bebe.  
>Bebe: Kyle! You're finally back.<br>Kyle: Yeah. I was just on my way to talk to you. I wanted to say "congrats" on dating Kenny.

"_You haven't been here for two days and you already know about us? Wow._"

Bebe: ...Can I trust you to keep a secret?  
>Kyle: Of course.<br>Bebe: Kenny's... He's depressed.  
>Kyle: Why? Did you break up with him or something?<br>Bebe: Of course not. I was hoping you could give me an idea. You've been friends for as long as anyone can remember.  
>Kyle: I don't know... We haven't... exactly been talking much.<br>Bebe: Why not?  
>Kyle: ...It's nothing. Just a little... misunderstanding. I'll fix it tomorrow.<br>Bebe: Alright...

Kyle and Bebe said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways. Kyle walked back to his house but he found Cartman waiting outside Butters' and he was curious as to why.

Kyle: Hey, fatass.  
>Eric: Well, if it isn't Jew boy. How've you been? I heard your would-be boyfriend got himself a girlfriend.<br>Kyle: This coming from the guy who sucked another guy's dick when he was nine.  
>Eric: ...Shut up, Jew.<br>Kyle: Why are you waiting outside Butters' house? Did you come back for seconds?

Cartman snapped at this last comment, giving a long speech full of racial slurs and anything he could think of to try and insult Kyle, who was utterly indifferent. That just pissed Cartman off more to the point of wanting to hit Kyle, but he knew Kyle was stronger, although he would never admit it.

* * *

><p>Bebe was wondering whether she should call Cartman or just give up on Kenny. If Kyle himself didn't know what was wrong, odds are Cartman wouldn't know it either. If she couldn't find out what was wrong, she couldn't make him happy.<br>Her thoughts drifted and she started to focus on Kyle. What exactly had been so bad that Kenny and he weren't talking anymore?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyle had returned and was surprised to see that Ike hadn't touched his stuff. He looked around, making sure he was alone in his room, removed a large book from his bookshelf and took out his diary from behind it. He always made sure to keep his room clean as a whistle so his mother wouldn't accidentally find it while trying to clean his room. But as a precaution, if she ever did find it, Kyle had locked it and she would never find the key.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kenny woke up covered in sweat. His thoughts of not deserving anyone made their way into his dreams, twisting them into unpleasant nightmares.<br>In his dream, he was alone in the midst of a group of people and every time he tried to approach one of them, they just moved away, getting farther and farther away until there was nobody left. After that, an eerie voice kept repeating that he didn't deserve anyone; that he was going to die alone.  
>Kenny went downstairs to get an ice cold beer to calm his nerves.<br>He noticed his brother passed out on the couch with a "I'm trying to drink myself to death" look on his face. The only person who didn't drink in Kenny's family nowadays was his sister. In addition to his usual feelings of worthlessness, he now felt like he didn't even deserve to be alive, and the fact that he couldn't kill himself just made him more depressed. He tried to push these thoughts out of his head long enough to finish drinking his beer and going back to his room. He wasn't going to fall asleep again, but at least he could rest for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all the boys (except Cartman and Ike) were at school. Bebe kept looking for Cartman, but the fat boy was nowhere to be found. Instead, she decided to talk to Kyle. After spending hours thinking about what Kyle could've done that made Kenny stop talking to him, she came up with only one conclusion, but she had to be sure. She went around the school and finally found Kyle with Butters and Stan.<p>

Bebe: Hey, Kyle. Can I talk to you for a sec?  
>Kyle: Sure. I'll be right back, guys.<p>

Bebe grabbed Kyle's arm and quickly dragged him away, much to the other boys' surprise.

Stan: What's that all about?  
>Leopold: Do you think she wants to date Kyle now?<br>Stan: Yeah... I doubt that.  
>Leopold: What makes you say that?<br>Stan: ...You know, she cares about Kenny. She's not gonna break up with him for someone else.

As Stan tried to dodge Butters' questions about Kyle, Bebe had some questions of her own.

Bebe: Kyle, what exactly happened between you and Kenny?  
>Kyle: I told you, there was a misunderstanding and we just stopped talking to each other.<br>Bebe: Alright... Now try again, but without the bullshit.  
>Kyle: What?<br>Bebe: I know you're lying to me. I need you to tell me the truth... Please.  
>Kyle: ...You really care about him, don't you?<br>Bebe: Yeah.  
>Kyle: ...Me too.<br>Bebe: You mean like-  
>Kyle: Yes.<br>Bebe: And you told him and that's why he's not talking to you?  
>Kyle: More or less, yeah.<br>Bebe: ...I see. Thanks for telling me.  
>Kyle: Are you gonna... tell anyone?<br>Bebe: Of course not. This is staying between you and me.

Bebe decided she wasn't gonna talk to Cartman anymore. She knew what was wrong with Kenny, but she didn't know if she was willing or even able to do what it took to make him happy again. She didn't just have to break up with him, she had to make sure he and Kyle got together and that nobody found out about it. It was time for class and everyone quickly headed inside, with Bebe trying to think about what she should do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ike was about to open Kyle's diary. He opened it and quickly turned to the most recent page to read what Kyle had written about Kenny. He noticed that next to the part about his plan to congratulate Kenny on his new girlfriend, there were two perfectly round marks. It was clear that Kyle was crying when he wrote this, but he would never admit it, not even in his own diary.<br>After Ike finished reading what he wanted, he put the diary and key back in their respective places and raced to school. By the time he got to school everyone had already gone inside, so he made an effort to stay out of sight while he passed by Kyle's classroom. He didn't want his brother asking questions.

* * *

><p>As time went by, Ike was trying to figure out a way to help Kyle and Kenny, but he couldn't think of anything to actually get them together. The only way he could even pretend to help was by keeping their relationship a secret. He just had to hope that someone else could do what he couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>After school ended, Bebe had made her decision. She wanted Kenny to be happy, in spite of all that he had done. All she could do was get Kenny to admit his feelings for Kyle and hope for the best. She went home to drop off her things as fast as possible so she could get to Kyle before he went to talk to Kenny again. She wanted to talk to Kenny first.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle was back in his room, trying to calm himself down before leaving to talk to Kenny. The thought that they would never be together was really throwing him off. He was jealous of Bebe and angry at Kenny, even though he knew he shouldn't be. He thought there was no reason why he should feel the way he did, which just made him feel worse about it.<br>Ike saw the look on his face and figured he could use some comfort, so he knocked on his bedroom door to get his attention and went inside.

Ike: How are you doing?

"_Like you care._"

Kyle: I'm fine.  
>Ike: Kyle, I know you're lying to me. You're my brother. I care about you. Just... trust me for once in your life.<p>

Kyle was thinking about what Ike said. He had a point. He had never given him a chance.

Ike: ...Do you remember when we were kids and Obama got elected? You carried me all over town trying to find me some help, even though I wasn't hurt that badly. You cared. I looked up to you... I still do. Just... talk to me.  
>Kyle: ...You're right... I'm sorry, Ike. I'm not fine. Kenny's with Bebe and I just can't... deal with that. Even worse, he's unhappy with her, but I don't know why.<br>Ike: How do you know he's not happy?  
>Kyle: Bebe told me today at school. I don't know why, though. Bebe's smart, she cares about him... I just don't know what's wrong.<br>Ike: ...Kyle, just how oblivious are you?  
>Kyle: What do you mean?<p>

Ike explained that Bebe was the closest thing to a female version of Kyle that Kenny knew, and that the only reason he'd be unhappy with someone like that is if he was looking for a distraction. He also pointed out the obvious connection between the time Kyle told him he liked him and the time he dropped out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Kyle and Ike discussed Ike's theory, Bebe had already (unknowingly) accepted it and was talking to Kenny about it.<p>

Kenny: I'm not gay.  
>Bebe: Kenny, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me anymore.<br>Kenny: I'm not lying.

Time went on, with Bebe getting more and more pissed off with each word that came out of Kenny's mouth, until Kyle finally arrived. He could hear their raised voices from outside Kenny's room, but when he went in, they stopped talking. There was a long awkward silence until Bebe got up and left. She decided that it'd be easier to get them to talk to each other if she wasn't there. As she left, she whispered in Kyle's ear.

Bebe: Good luck.

Bebe left Kenny's house, which made him and Kyle extremely uncomfortable. Both of their heart rates rose when Kyle sat down next to Kenny, although that was the former's intention.

Kyle: ...How are you doing?  
>Kenny: ...Please go.<br>Kyle: ...No. I'm not leaving like before. We gotta talk about this.  
>Kenny: There's nothing to talk about. You like me, I don't like you. That's all.<br>Kyle: Then why did you drop out? Why did you stop talking to me?  
>Kenny: ...Stop.<br>Kyle: Tell me why.

Kenny got up and walked over to his desk, with Kyle following closely behind him. Kenny's hands were shaking from the stress of his interrogation and he felt very weak, like his legs were gonna give out at any moment. Even though Kyle noticed all of this, he wasn't going to leave without an answer.

Kyle: Tell me!  
>Kenny: No!<p>

Kenny turned around and tried to hit Kyle, but he was able to subdue him, much to his surprise. He grabbed Kenny by the wrists and tried to hold him back, but Kenny was bigger and he managed to knock him down. Kyle then made him trip and he fell on him, leaving him completely breathless and frightened. Kenny now had the upper hand and would probably hit Kyle.  
>Kenny looked at Kyle in anger, wanting to hit him, but seeing the smaller boy's frightened face made him stop in his tracks. He was about to hit his best friend because he couldn't deal with his feelings. It was his own fault, but he was taking it out on everyone else.<br>Kenny stared into Kyle's eyes, as if apologizing, but soon it became more than that. Kyle decided it was time to risk it all. Now Kenny would either kill him or admit his feelings for him. He closed his eyes, grabbed Kenny's head and gave him a long kiss, which surprised him. Kenny got off Kyle and the latter got up as soon as he could.  
>Kenny reached for Kyle's hands and held them tightly. He didn't say anything, but Kyle knew what he meant. There was no need for words anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Cartman had seen it all. He turned around and tried to run to go tell everyone about it, but he was stopped by Ike.<p>

Eric: Ike! Dude, you're not gonna believe what I just-  
>Ike: I know. I also know you're not gonna tell anyone.<br>Eric: Why shouldn't I?

Cartman received a lightning fast punch to the stomach as a response, which almost made him throw up. He fell down to his knees and looked up at Ike in obvious pain.

Ike: Because if you do, I'll do that again and again until I get bored. You don't get to fuck with my big brother, do you understand me?  
>Eric: ...Yeah.<p>

Ike walked away, leaving Cartman down on his knees, nearly crying from his pain and humiliation. He glanced back at him and smiled. He had succeeded in protecting his brother. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>So, that's the end of it. I hope you liked it.<br>It'll take me a long time to finish each chapter of the tenth story because I'm gonna try to make it as long as possible.


End file.
